Work vehicles, such as skid steer loaders, include a cab structure to protect the operator. A number of cab structures fully enclosure the operator and include an elongated door. To assist the operator with opening the door, a device, such as a gas strut, is secured between the door and the cab structure. To save costs, a single strut is often used, and is either located adjacent to the upper or lower portions of the door to minimally obscure the operator's view. However, door handles are typically positioned on the frame of the door or along a side edge of the door. Door closure achieved by application of door closure forces applied at the door handles creates torsion forces due to the significant misalignment of opposed forces associated with the strut. These torsion forces may damage the door or associated components.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to significantly reduce or eliminate the torsion forces.